


Fine

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"></a><b>hd100</b>'s challenge: Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Slight DH spoilers.

**Title:** Fine  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Free.  
 **Author's Notes:** Slight DH spoilers.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fine

~

When Potter restored his wand after the final battle, Draco knew he’d want something in return. His mother had told him what she’d done the night of... _Voldemort’s_ defeat, but Draco personally owed Potter. So he waited for a chance to repay him.

He said yes when Potter invited him for tea, yes when Potter escorted him to the Ministry Ball, yes when _Harry_ moaned a request against his lips after weeks of dating, and as he lay in the circle of Harry’s arms later, he realized he’d always be in debt. He’d never be free. And that was fine.

~


End file.
